The Tambourine
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: The tambourine player for the band has hidden herself from the public eye for 10 years. Can Beary not only reunite the band, but help mend the relationship broken by the one she loved most? Ted/OC
1. Let it Ride

_Hey-O! So, I decided to revisit a childhood love of mine, the Country Bears for the first time in 6 years. Let's just say I still love them as much now as I did back then. Read and review, hope you enjoy! Special shout-out to Fenix Uzumaki for giving me the courage to post this!_

* * *

The roar of the audience could be heard a mile away as the music began playing. The strings of the guitar strummed as the drums were tapped. The harmonica played relaxed notes as the tambourine jingled.

 _You can't sit around waiting for the path to glory  
You got to get moving' to tell your story  
The bigger they come, the harder they fall  
From the littlest acorns come trees so tall_

This day was 17 years in the making. 17 years of friendships, building and destroying relationships, and fame. For some this would be a day of relief or regret.

 _And where you're coming' from is where you're going  
Till you get there you got no way of knowing'_

The five members of the band gathered around their individual microphone stands as they joined in the chorus. Ted Bedderhead on guitar and lead vocals. Zeb Zoober on fiddle. Tennessee O'Neal on the one-string thang. Fred Bedderhead on harmonica and bass. Vivian Davis on the tambourine.

 _All the love in the world won't find you if you don't let it  
Let it ride, let it ride, let it ride  
And every mistake is a break but only if you get it  
Let it ride, let it ride, let it ride_

The band just hadn't been the same since all of their personal dramas started coming into play. It was really starting to affect their performances as well. It was obvious from the way each member was acting onstage. Vivian played the tambourine, shaking it, tapping it as she watched everyone's behaviors.

 _All the love in the world won't find you if you don't let it  
Let it ride, let it ride, let it ride  
And every mistake is a break but only if you get it  
Let it ride, let it ride, let it ride_

There Zeb was, jumping on the platform by the drums instead of playing his instrument. Obviously he had been in the honey again. That was his reason for leaving the band.

 _Every day is a brand new place  
Feel the sun upon your face_

Fred put his bass guitar down to backflip across the stage. His reason for leaving the band was all the drama. All he wanted was to be himself and have fun, just like the way things were before the fame broke them apart.

 _Try something' new, you won't regret it  
The hole in your shoe, buddy just forget it_

Tennessee was a different story. He was leaving the band for personal reasons. His girlfriend, Trixie St. Claire had run off, breaking his heart. He couldn't bring himself to play anymore. His heartbreak was getting out of hand, making him perform dangerous and ridiculous stunts. This stunt of him on a harness and wire above the stage just about took the cake.

 _Let it ride, oh, you got to let it  
Let it ride, let it ride, let it ride_

Just for old times' sake, Fred leapt off the stage, performing his signature stage dive for the last time for their last performance.

 _Let it ride, oh, you got to let it  
Let it ride, let it ride, let it ride_

Ted was the cause of all the tension in the band. The bear had an ego the size of China, taking credit for everything in the band, annoying everyone. But worst of all…hurting Vivian with his monstrous ego. Ted ran to the edge of the stage, trying to gain more attention than he already had, only to receive a hit to the face from a large ball.

 _Let it ride, oh, you got to let it  
Let it ride, let it ride, let it ride_

This last performance had completely derailed, but came managed to come back together by the end of the song. With the final cords being played, the streamers shot out of the canons, covering the audience. It was a perfect farewell from the band that had brought joy to the music world.


	2. Splitting Up

The bears were on the bus, packing up the remainder of their belongings. Everyone had nothing to say to each other. They were no longer friends, no reason to ask what their plans were or if they were going to keep in touch with each other. Zeb had packed the remainder of his items in a knapsack. He had no plans other than hitchhiking across the state, finding whatever job he could take. Tennessee was going to do whatever it took to find Trixie and win her back. He just had to have her in his life. She was the only one in the world he had eyes for. Ted's plans were to start up a new band or possibly go solo. In his own mind, he knew he had what it took to make it on his own, without the other bears. Fred didn't have any plans to go on. He didn't know what he was going to do.

Vivian sighed as she packed her stuff into a box as she looked around the bus. She hated to see everyone leave, but perhaps this was probably for the bed. Vivian put her stuff down as she tried to figure out how to say goodbye to each of her friends. Tennessee was the first to go. He had his bags packed, mostly with a few clothes, but mainly pictures of him and Trixie together. He started walking toward the door, ready to get off the bus.

"Tennessee", Vivian said.

The dark bear wrapped her arms around her friend. Tennessee hugged her back with a sigh. The other bears watched, almost regretting their decision to break up. Their choice was damaging the friendship Vivian held with all of them.

"I hope you find Trixie", she said as she ran her hand up and down his back. "Win her back and live happily ever after."

Tennessee started whimpering as he heard her words. He hated long goodbyes and of course he just had to mention Trixie. He started crying and picked up his bag, rushing off the bus as he cried loudly, walking off toward the city. Vivian waved out the window as she watched one of her good friends leave, probably forever.

Zeb was the next one to leave. He packed the little stuff he had into a bag, slinging it over his shoulder. Vivian looked down before looking at him. She looked at the bottle of honey in his hand, giving a sigh.

"I really hope you clean yourself up, Zeb", she said. "You're one of my best friends. I hate seeing you with a bottle of honey in your hand every day."

Vivian wrapped her arms around him, frowning as she felt the stickiness of the honey on his paws as he returned the hug. Zeb pulled back and walked off the bus with his items in hand. He tossed his bag over his shoulder, took a drink of the honey and started down the road to his uncertain future, fiddle in his hand.

Fred and Ted looked at Vivian, unsure of what to say to her. Ted looked away with a sigh, finishing packing his things. Fred pulled his duffel bag over his shoulder as he walked toward the door.

"Vivian…" he said in his deep voice.

She looked at him and hugged him tightly. Fred was a brother to her. If only things had worked out between her and Ted.

"What are you going to do?" Fred asked as he pulled away.

"I don't know", she said looking down. "I don't have any place to go. I'm going to ask Henry about possibly staying here at Country Bear Hall. What are you going to do?"

"Anything I can to earn money. I lost all of it in bad investments."

"Good luck with that", Vivian nodded and hugged the large bear once more before letting him squeeze past her, forcing his way out the door, off the bus. He turned back and gave her one more wave before walking down the road to town. Vivian looked back at Ted who picked up his bags. He gave her one more look of regret before turning his gaze away from her.

"Well…" he said. "Keep an ear out for me. You'll be bound to hear me on the radio."

"I wish you all the luck in the world then…" Vivian said looking down sad.

Ted looked at her, wanting to take her into his arms one more time. He had to remind himself their relationship was over. The band was broken up. There was no chance at any reconciliation. What was left of their relationship to save? They had no money and no work. It wouldn't work.

"Goodbye", Ted finally said.

He patted Vivan's shoulder before stepping off the bus. He walked to the shed that held his motorcycle. Ted started up the engine as he put the bags behind him, keeping them in his grip. Vivian stood by the door of the bus as she watched Ted pull out of the shed.

"Goodbye, Ted…"

She waved weakly as Ted gave her one more look before taking off down the road. Vivian let the tears fall from her eyes as she walked back to Country Bear Hall.


	3. Broken Up

Henry walked in the empty hall as he swept the rapidly-collecting dust. Just a couple months had passed since the Bears broke up, and sure enough, things were only getting worse. Only a handful of Country Bears fans came to visit Country Bear Hall, but it just wasn't enough. Henry had bills to pay, and with no money coming in, he didn't want to know what was going to happen. He looked out the window with a sigh. How could it be a good day while some were just in a bad mood?

"Get off my grass!"

Henry looked out toward the grass to see Big Al yelling at the familiar black and white chicken that sat on the grass. Roadie sighed as he walked on the grass, picking up the chicken. No one knew why Big Al was so obsessed with keeping the grass nice.

"Henry? Is everything okay?"

Vivian looked out the window, watching as Roadie walked into the shed where the bus was being kept. Seemed like no one in the bad was doing well for themselves.

"Nothing out of the ordinary", Henry sighed. "Any mail come in?"

"We got a letter from Fred", she said holding an envelope.

"How's he doing?"

She tore open the envelope, pulling the letter out. Vivian couldn't help but smile she knew Fred meant well, but he had awful handwriting, barely readable.

"Well, Fred's started a new job as an ice cream vendor", she said looking at the letter.

"Glad he's doing well", Henry said.

"He still keeps in touch with Zeb", she continued.

She shook her head as she read on. Zeb seemed to have lost everything. He had been evicted from his home, had all of his possessions auctioned off, keeping only the clothes on his back and his fiddle.

"Henry, I'm worried", Vivian said. "What's going to happen to Zeb?"

"I can't say for sure", Henry said "All we can do is hope he'll clean himself up."

Vivian folded the letter with a sigh as she walked back to her room, behind the stage of the hall. So Fred was doing well and Zeb was only getting worse. Where did that leave Tennessee and Ted? Would she be able to hear from them? Only time would tell.

Vivian collapsed on the bed with a sigh as she looked over on the nightstand.

"Oh, Ted…"

She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. Why did it have to come to this? Things were going just fine. Why did Ted have to put his own success before her? Vivian shook her head as she once again thought of Ted's stubbornness, taking credit for everything, even things they did together.

"Big oaf", she growled softly. "Selfish…"

Picking up the tambourine, Vivian started shaking it absentmindedly as she continued to remember why she and Ted broke up in the first place. Her ears perked up as she started to relax. The music she was playing was catchy, almost like the beginning of a song. Well, this could be the start of something good. She had the melody, all she needed was a band and lyrics. What could Vivian turn this music into?

As she turned to face Ted's picture, Vivian gave a smirk as she picked up a pen.


	4. Cry Love

_A moment of steel  
A dry-eyed house  
Did he say goodbye to you  
Or did you kick him out?_

Vivian sat beside her collaborator as she listened to the guitar strumming. She watched as the human belted out the lyrics she had written.

 _I know you're not afraid  
To go alone  
But this was a marriage of spirit, flesh, and bone_

This was something Vivian had worked on in her frustration at Ted. He had hurt her, now it was time to hurt him. This time, he was not going to take credit for something she made. Let him try to say he wrote this song. He would face so much legal trouble.

 _Now whatcha gonna do  
When the planet shifts?  
Whatcha gonna do,  
Gonna slit your wrists?_

John was putting his all as he recorded this song. He looked down at the lyrics Vivian wrote, feeling the hurt from them. Whatever inspired her to write this must've really damaged the feelings of this she-bear.

 _Bleed all over the milky way  
The stars in your eyes look red today_

Taking a deep breath, Vivian leaned in close to the microphone as she joined in with her collaborator.

 _Cry love, cry love!  
The tears of an angel  
The tears of a dove  
Spilling all over, your heart from above  
Cry love, cry love!_

Vivian and John looked at the lyrics for the next verse. She couldn't help but smirk. She wanted Ted to hear this on the radio. She wanted him to hear what she thought of him and how he treated her during their last few months together.

 _The trust of a woman in his hand  
But he was a little boy, not a man  
You loved him stronger than he could feel  
Yeah he was wrapped up in himself like an orange peel_

John looked at Vivian, watching as she seemed to be in thought over these lyrics. This was something Ted deserved. Instead of caring about her, he cared about himself. He was no man, he was just a child in a man's body. That's what Vivian thought of him.

 _Now whatcha gonna do  
With the booze and the blush?  
Whatcha gonna do  
When there's no rush?_

Vivian looked down. Those lyrics referred to herself. What was she going to do to get over him? Sure this song was just to hurt his feelings, but she still loved him deep down. She was sure there was no way she was going to completely get over him.

 _Cop a little misery  
At the corner store  
Well, one day that train of pain won't stop no more_

Leaning into the microphone, Vivian sang her heart out, singing her pain. She had to get all of these feelings out if she was going to heal from the heartbreak.

 _Cry love, cry love!  
The tears of an angel  
The tears of a dove  
Spilling all over, your heart from above  
Cry love, cry love!  
Cry love!_

John looked at her almost worried as she covered her face with her paws. He didn't know her very well, but he could tell this song was going to be powerful if it could make its own writer cry. Lord only knows what the song could do once it hit the radio waves.

 _Throwing up ashes on the floor  
If this is a lesson in love  
Well what's it for?_

Vivian uncovered her eyes as she looked at the lyrics as John recorded them. There was yet another message she wanted to send out to Ted.

 _The heart will remember  
The burning fire  
The next time you feel the flame  
Of desire_

Let that be a lesson to him. If he ever came around to wanting her back, she was not going to let him forget what he did. She was not going to let this go.

 _Cry love, cry love!  
The tears of an angel  
The tears of a dove  
Spilling all over, your heart from above  
Cry love, cry love!_

Using all of the breath in their bodies, Vivian and John, gave it their all as they wrapped up the recording.

 _Cry love, cry love!  
The tears of an angel  
The tears of a dove  
Spilling all over, your heart from above  
Cry love, cry love!_

 _Cry love, cry love, cry love, cry love_

Vivian took a deep breath as the recording ended. She turned toward John Hiatt, smiling as she shook his hand.

"Thanks a lot, John", she said. "Hope this becomes a big hit for you."

"Me?" he asked. "You deserve all the credit. That was one of the greatest things I've ever seen written."

She smiled as she looked up at Henry who was sitting in the recording booth.

"How was that?" Vivian asked over the microphone.

"That was amazing", Henry said giving a thumbs up.

"Let's see how Ted reacts when he hears I wrote a song that was produced without his help", she smirked as she crossed her arms.

* * *

 _Song used: Cry Love by John Hiatt_


	5. Love in Flames

Ted's ears flattened as he growled. After no word from Vivian in almost a year, this is what greeted him this morning. Just who was this guy that she was singing with? Didn't take her long to move on from Ted to someone else. Was this why Vivian was so distant with him the last few months? Did she have someone else waiting for her?

"Why that…!" he stopped himself.

Even though he was angry, he couldn't bring himself to call Vivian anything bad. Ted growled and turned off the radio. He sat in the recording studio strumming his guitar as he tried to find the right notes. He was under contract with a new company and had to come up with songs, or risk going broke and losing everything he had.

Ted looked back at the radio, unable to get the thought of Vivian with someone else out of his head. Was she just playing him this whole time? How could he be sure she truly loved him if she moved on so fast? Ted shook his head as he tried to write, but all he could think about was Vivian.

 _One and one and one makes three  
Baby, you know that_

"Viv…" he sighed. "Why did you do this?"

It was obvious that she no longer loved him. Ted scribbled down more words trying to keep his temper in check, but instead of mad, he was upset with her.

 _And it ain't no big mystery  
Just from where you're at_

 _You never had these feelings to burn  
You took my love and baby you turned_

Ted sighed as he strummed his guitar, trying to write the music he wanted. He wasn't sure if this was going to work. He didn't even have a band to back him up. He never knew going solo would be so difficult. Back in the band, Vivian would always have his back…or did she? Is that why the band failed? Was she just playing him and caused commotion behind his back?

 _Is it all in my mind  
Or is it a cruel game?  
This love in flames_

"Ted?"

He looked up to see the producer open the door to the recording studio. Ted put the paper down as he pulled off his tinted glasses.

"How long have I been in here?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Four hours", the producer said as he leaned against the door. "Ted, I'm at the end of my rope. We signed you onto our label three months ago. In those three months, you've turned up nothing. I hate to disrespect a member of the Country Bears, but I have no choice. You have to give us something, or we're going to have to let you go."

"I'm coming up with something", Ted sighed.

"Call it a night then. You look like you need some rest."

Ted got up and carried his guitar as he walked out of the studio. He was starting to get very worried about his solo career. So far, this was the only record label willing to sign him on. Now, it looked like he stood to lose it all. How did he go from a complete superstar in the music business to a broke bum?

 _I was up so high  
Where eagles fly  
I just never looked down_

He looked down as he walked to his apartment. He had to sell his Harley in order to earn money to pay for the rent. Even that was quickly going away. He just had to come up with a song if he was going to live out there in the city. He could not risk going broke and becoming another homeless bear in society.

 _Oh, but you were down there  
With the wind in your hair  
And your feet on the ground_

 _We might have had the stars in the sky  
You never had the courage to try_

Ted looked up with a sigh. That was one of the few things he hated about the city. Back in the country, there were dozens and dozens of stars that could be seen in the night sky. Here in the city, there were none. He looked around as he saw not a lot of people on the street. Well, at least he would be able to walk home with peace and quiet for once.

 _Is it all in my mind  
Or is it a cruel game?  
This love in flames_

Ted walked up the stairs of the shabby apartment building. He hated it, and it looked so unsanitary, but it was all he could afford with the little money he had. He opened the door, sighing as he looked around. Only a studio apartment, big enough for one person, barely a bear in his case. He sat down on the bed, turning on the radio sitting beside him, trying to get some inspiration for a song, only to be greeted by Vivian and John's voices singing.

 _Love in flames  
Is it the same  
As passion flooding in the name of love?  
Or is it fear of pain  
When love comes crashing down from above?_

He turned off the radio, almost breaking the switch in his anger. Ted pulled off his glasses, setting them on the nightstand. He turned his gaze to the framed picture that sat beside the radio and couldn't help but look away. Vivian's song was everywhere. She was torturing him. How was it she had success and he didn't?

 _Tonight I lay me down to sleep  
On your side of the bed_

What was her secret? Was Vivian really that talented? Or was she riding the success of her new boyfriend? Maybe that was it. That was what Ted thought she did the whole time they were together. Vivian had no talent at all.

 _I pray so hard for somebody to keep  
Keep you out of my head_

 _But it's no use the sheets take your form  
Into the dawn, the ashes still warm_

As Ted laid back on the bed, he looked beside him with a sigh. He could remember those nights he and Vivian laid side by side.

"Not again…" he muttered to himself.

It was over between the two of them. There was nothing left of their relationship that was worth salvaging. He had to let her no he was not going to go back to her or take her back. Not that she would care anyway, now that she had someone else.

 _Is it all in my mind  
Or is it a cruel game?  
This love in flame_

 _Love in flames_

* * *

 _Song used: Love in Flames by John Hiatt_


	6. It's Over

Henry jumped as he heard the sound of breaking glass from the back room. He ran toward the sound to find Vivian looking down at a broken picture frame of her and Ted. Henry raised his gaze to see a shard of broken glass clutched in Vivian's paw. A stream of blood slowly trickled down her arm as she clutched a crumpled piece of paper in her other hand.

"Vivian!" Henry gasped as he grabbed her arm.

He looked at a long cut going down her arm. Henry brought her to the bathroom and started rinsing off her arm. Thankfully the cut wasn't deep.

"Viv, what happened?" Henry asked.

"He hates me", Vivian said in a quiet voice.

"Who?" he asked wrapping up her arm.

"Ted…!" she started to sob.

Vivian opened up her paw, showing a letter torn from claw marks. Henry took the letter, trying to read what hadn't been torn.

"He hated my song…" Vivian sobbed. "He said that…"

She shook her head, not wanting to say what Ted wrote. Henry ran his hand up and down her back.

"What?" he asked.

"Ted accused me of cheating on him! Me! Of all people! Henry, you know me! I love him! I adored him!"

"What made him say this?" Henry asked.

"He heard my song on the radio. He said it didn't take long for me to move onto someone else. Ted said I may as well disappear for all he cares. He said he never wants to hear from me again."

Henry looked at her, not knowing what to say. He knew Ted had said some pretty mean stuff before, but nothing as nasty as this. Vivian covered her face, unable to say anything more.

"Look, you wrote that song to hurt Ted. He's obviously angry. Give him some time to calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean what he said."

"Henry, you know Ted as well as I do", Vivian said. "He never takes back anything he says. He's made up his mind. It's over between us…for good…You heard him. I could disappear for all he cares. What difference would it make? Who would miss me?"

"Don't talk like that", Henry said. "I would miss you. Everyone else would miss you. You don't need Ted. You can have any other bear of your choice."

Vivian shook her head as she turned away. Henry sighed as he picked up the shattered picture of her and Ted. What happened between them? How did it get this bad? He set the picture aside and picked up the broom to clean up. Henry looked up at Big Al who peered in through the window, shaking his head.

"She needs help", he said in his deep voice.

"Yes, she does…" Henry said. "Question is will she accept it?"

Vivian turned away on her bed as she tried to think on what to do. Ted was her first love. Nothing was going to come close to that. No one could ever replace Ted, and she wasn't giving any second thoughts on looking for another to replace him. What was she going to do?


	7. Meeting Again

"How's it looking?" Vivian asked.

She sat with Henry, looking over bills and taxes. They had taken out a loan a few years ago to keep Country Bear Hall open, but so far were doing very poorly paying it all back. No one visited the hall anymore. They weren't making any money. Henry shook his head as he pressed the buttons on the calculator.

"It's not looking good", he sighed. "At this rate, we may have to get real jobs to pay for this. The royalties from the music and merchandising are running out."

Vivian looked down worried. It had been nine years since the band broke up, and things were now as worse as they could be. Fred still wrote to Henry, so at least they knew he was okay. Zeb, Tennessee and Ted seemed to drop off the face of the earth. There was no word from them. No news about them. Vivian was getting very worried.

"I'm going to go to town", she sighed as she got up.

"For what?" Henry asked.

"Well, you said we're going to need jobs in order to make our payments. Why not start now? Mind if I take your car?"

He shook his head as he looked down at the stack of bills. He pulled the keys out of his pocket, handing them to her. Vivian walked out to the car and started it up. She didn't know where to start looking for a job. She highly doubted she was qualified to work in any fast food place due to her fur. Vivian turned the car toward the honey bar. A nice bottle of honey sounded very inviting.

Vivian parked the car and sighed as she walked in. Most of the patrons were local drunks of out-of-work bums. Vivian walked to the counter, taking a seat as the bartender started filling a cup of honey for her. She looked at the honey, trying to figure out how to solve this money problem. As Vivian started drinking, another bear took a seat beside her.

"Honey", he ordered in a deep voice. "Leave the bottle."

Vivian's ears twitched as her eyes widened. There was only one bear in the world with a voice like that. She turned and put her paw over her mouth,

"Ted!" she gasped.

Sure enough, it was him. The same dark brown fur. The same red tinted glasses. The same jacket with floral patterns. Ted slowly turned to face her.

"Vivian?" he said surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Vivian asked.

"Oh…" he sighed taking a drink. "Just reminiscing… looking for inspirations."

Ted moved his gaze up and down, taking in her appearance. Her smooth black fur, her red dress hugging the curves of her body. He noticed she wore no ring. Must still be single.

"You look good, Viv."

"What?" she asked.

After all these years of ignoring her, after his last hateful letter telling her to disappear, he suddenly waltzes in and started flirting with her? Just who did he think he was? Granted, the compliment sounded good coming from him, but he had a long, long way to go if he was going to take her back.

"Still the sweet-talker I see", Vivian said as she turned away, taking a drink.

Ted chuckled and shook his head as he took another drink. All these years later, she was still a charmer. Seeing Vivian again was bringing back old memories and old feelings. He watched as her dark, dark fur seemed to glow from the amber light of the honey. She still looked as beautiful as the day he first saw her. If there was one thing he missed about the bad, it was her.

"I missed you", Ted said taking a drink.

"You missed me?" Vivian asked. "I don't hear from you for nine years. You tell me you hate me and tell me to disappear. Now all of a sudden, I look good and you miss me?"

Ted looked at her almost nervous. He was starting to feel buzzed and couldn't help but nod at her question. Vivian looked at him confused, trying to understand him. Unfortunately, the honey was going to her head, clouding her judgement.

"I missed you too", she said.

Vivian and Ted looked at each other as he placed his paw over hers. He inched closer to her, leaning in for a kiss.


	8. Goodbye

Vivian moaned softly as she started waking up. What a strange dream she had. She could've sworn she dreamt that she met Ted in the honey bar. The dream was hazy, but she could remember Ted kissing her and taking her to a motel.

"Mmm… what a great dream" Vivian smiled as she stretched.

She opened her eyes, freezing as she looked around. That dream…. Vivian took in her surroundings, finding herself in a dark motel room. She looked down in shock to find her dress gone, discarded on the floor.

"Ted?!" she gasped turning to the other side of the bed.

To her surprise, Ted was gone, leaving nothing but a bundle of sheets on that side of the bed. The room was completely empty except for her. On the nightstand laid a single piece of paper. Vivian wrapped the sheets around her as she sat up and picked up the note.

 _Viv,  
_ _Sorry about last night. The honey made me vulnerable to weaknesses. It was fun while it lasted.  
_ _Ted_

Tears rolled down Vivian's face as she crumpled the note in her hand. she couldn't believe him. Ted basically treated her as a one-night stand. Vivian pulled her dress on and sobbed as she ran to the car, grateful to see it was still there. She started the car as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"That stupid…. stubborn…. fuzz ball!" Vivian grumbled as she stepped on the gas.

She had just about had it with him. She had just about had it with everything. Ted just kept hurting her and hurting her. Using her like this was the last straw. Vivian sped through the countryside as far as she could, not caring if she got in trouble with the police.

"Viv!"

Henry stood at the entrance of Country Bear Hall watching her speed by in his car. She seemed to be unaware of everything happening around her.

"Vivian, what are you doing?!" he yelled to her.

"What I should've done before!" she yelled.

Vivian kept her eyes on the road as she drove past the hall. Coming up was the river. She turned the car off the road, driving toward the water.

"Vivian!" Henry yelled.

He watched helplessly as the car went over the edge. Vivian held onto the wheel as the car sank in the river. She opened her mouth, letting out the last breath of air she had. This is what Ted wanted a long time ago. Vivian was going to make sure it happened this time. She looked down at the bottom of the river and up at the rippling sunlight as everything started to fade. What a way to go out.

 _Goodbye…_

The last image she could make out before everything went black was the shadow of a figure jumping into the water, swimming toward her.

 _Ted…?_

* * *

Ted was walking along the road, hoping to hitch a ride to the next town. He just had to leave after what he had done. What he and Vivian did was wrong. They were over, and had been for a long time. There was no excuse for what they did. Ted had to leave before he did anything stupid.

"Vivian!" he heard.

Ted raised his head in surprise as he heard the sound of a car. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Vivian was in Henry's car, driving the fastest he had ever seen. Ted watched as she swerved off road… toward the river!

"Vivian!" Ted yelled as the car hit the water.

The car was sinking fast and Ted saw no signs of Vivian getting out. Either she was stuck in the car, or she did this on purpose. Whatever the reason was, he couldn't let her do this. Ted ran toward the water and jumped in after her. The sight of Vivian stuck in the car nearly caused him to release his breath. She was stuck between the steering wheel and the seat. Her fur floated about her as she remained still. Ted wrapped his arms around her and pulled her out of the car. His lungs started to burn. He was running out of air and had to get to the surface. Holding Vivian close, Ted kicked his way to the surface. Taking deep breaths, he looked around to see what help was there.

"Ted!"

Henry raced into the water, helping Ted pull Vivian's limp body onto dry land. Sirens could be heard approaching as the police and an ambulance arrived.

"What happened?" Ted asked.

"She said she was doing something she should've done before", Henry said. "She hadn't done anything this crazy since…"

He watched as the paramedics rushed to Vivian's aid. Her body was swollen with water and she looked like a large drowned rat. Vivian hadn't done anything this stupid since Ted's last letter. Now that he was back, she suddenly went off the deep end.

"What did you do?" Henry asked turning to Ted.

"What?" he asked pulling his gaze away from the paramedics trying to revive Vivian.

"What did you do to her? What did you say to her?"

"Henry, I had every intention of leaving town", Ted said.

"Leaving town after you did this to her? Look, I have no idea what Vivian ever saw in you, but I'm not going to let you hurt her anymore. Just leave her alone."

Ted looked at him speechless. He never thought he would hear Henry say something like that. He looked down as he heard the paramedics continue working on Vivian. This was for the best. Ted turned as he walked away. The only thing that set him at ease was the paramedic's words.

"We got her…"


	9. Tear Down Country Bear Hall

Vivian sighed as she plucked a flower from the ground as she sat in the fields. Eight months had passed since her attempted suicide, and she had to say, she felt somewhat more peaceful. She sniffed the flower in her hand and gave a smile.

"So sweet" she murmured. "Would you like a smell?"

Vivian rubbed the flower over her round belly. This baby was a miracle, surviving the episode she had. After eight weeks under suicide watch, Vivian was surprised to learn that she was indeed pregnant. Right away, everyone knew it was Ted's. The baby was her savior, bringing her back to reality, getting her to shape up. Vivian was back to full health and in happy spirits… well, almost happy. Ted knew nothing about the baby. She wanted to write to him, but what would she say?

" _Hey, remember our drunken one-night stand? Guess what, I'm pregnant!"_

"Vivian!"

She sat up, looking as Henry waved to her. Vivian grunted as she forced herself to her feet. Every day it took a little more huffing and puffing. As she walked closer, she frowned when she saw the familiar black car, coming up the road. Vivian looked at Henry who was changing the price of the tour for Country Bear Hall. She couldn't believe that the price had gone from $5 to 25 cents. It was embarrassing!

"25 cents?!" the man asked amazed at the price. "Do you have change for $100?"

Henry and Vivian frowned, looking at the man. Reed Thimple, the owner of the bank was foreclosing on the hall, only to tear it all down.

"Hello, Reed", Henry sighed. "I thought you weren't coming back until you could tear the place down."

"That's a whole four days away, Henry", Reed said.

"The people that owned the bank before you wouldn't mind if I got behind on my payments a month or two", he argued. "They'd cut me some slack."

"Yeah, and how far behind are you right now?"

"Uh… six…years…"

Vivian covered her face with her paws. Six years with no payments on the loan. Why did they make such a stupid choice? She looked at Reed who counted up the money they owed, as well as the penalties.

"Six years, $20,000. You had a good run, Henry, but good things must come to an end. And that includes lame junky things like Country Bear Hall. Do you like the sound of crunching wood? I do?"

Henry growled as he tried to keep his temper in check. Vivian put her paws on her belly as she slowly backed away. This Thimple guy was a creep and didn't seem to care that he was kicking out bears with nowhere to go, especially a heavily pregnant bear. She looked up as Big Al put his hand on her shoulder, protectively as he frowned at Reed. He looked at her before backing away nervous as Reed saw him.

Everyone turned as they heard the sound of a coin dropping into the metal can Henry put for the tour fees. Vivian turned to see a young bear who looked about 10 years old, carrying a guitar in his hands.

"Oh, like that's going to help", Reed laughed at the bear as he got into his car.

"Creep!" Vivian yelled as he drove away.

Henry shrugged and shook his head as he left to dress up for the tour the young bear paid for. Vivian smiled as she walked to the bear.

"Hello, there", she said.

"Vivian Davis!" the bear gasped as he saw her. "Wow, you're even more prettier in person!"

"Well, thank you", she smiled embarrassed.

"You're having a baby?" he asked. "Is it Ted's?"

"How did you know?"

"Everyone knows Vivian and Ted are the true couple in the band alongside Tennessee and Trixie!"

Vivian looked down and her belly, sighing as she rubbed it gently. If only it were that true…

"So what's your name?" she asked.

"Beary Barrington", the bear answered. "I'm the Country Bears' biggest fan!"

She smiled, watching as the young bear ran his paw across the Country Bear Hall sign, feeling the wooden carving of the band members.

"If you're going to stand there, you might as well give me a hand", Big Al said as he started putting up a sign over the Country Bear Hall sign.

It looked like the decision was final. The sign was announcing the destruction of the hall, gaining Beary's attention.

"What's that?" he asked reading the sign.

"A sign", Big Al sighed obviously.

"Yeah, but… destroy?"

"Right", he nodded. "Well, they're going to tear down Country Bear Hall."

"Tear down Country Bear Hall?" Beary gasped as he turned to Vivian.

"I'm afraid so", she nodded.

"Tear down Country Bear Hall?!" he asked upset.

"Uh…yeah…" Big Al said.


	10. Get the Band Back Together

Beary looked around in awe as Henry and Vivian showed him around Country Bear Hall. It was so quiet and peaceful. Such a shame that it was going to be taken down.

"Yeah, this place would fill up every weekend night", Henry explained as he talked about the history.

"Really?" Beary asked.

"I tell you, a lot of great music was on that stage", he started to list. "There's Flat and Scruggs. Liver Lips McGraw, Gomer. Jimi Hendrix opened here for Vanilla Fudge! But nobody, but nobody was like the Country Bears."

"Henry…" Vivian smiled looking embarrassed. "We weren't as good as those people."

"Are you kidding?" Henry laughed. "Place would be packed! People sitting everywhere, even up in the rafters! You know, sometimes I climb up there just to hear the notes."

"What notes?" Beary asked.

"The music… the millions of notes that floated up there. Some of the best darn notes ever."

Vivian and Henry smiled as they watched Beary looked around almost sad. He looked down before turning back to the two of them

"Well, why don't you stop them before they start to tear the place down?" he asked.

"Why?" Henry repeated. "$20,000, that's why! You don't got it, I don't got it. Goodbye Country Bear Hall. I can't raise that kind of cash."

"Trust me, Beary" Vivian said. "We tried to raise that money. We tried other jobs, but come on. What fast food place will hire bears?"

Henry shook his head as the three bears walked outside in despair, knowing there was nothing that could be done to save the place.

"Four days from now, the place comes a-tumbling down", he sighed.

Vivian looked at Beary who looked to be deep in thought. The tour was over, what else could he possibly want?

"Wait a minute", Beary said. "Wait a minute, I got it! I heard that some people have a higher purpose in life!"

"Higher purpose?" Vivian asked. "What do you mean?"

"I belong here! I belong here, helping you save this place!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

He was starting to scare her. What did Beary mean saying he belonged there? What about his family? He was way too young to be on his own.

"We can do it with a concert, to raise the money!" Beary said. We could get the band back together!"

Vivian and Henry looked at him surprised. Get the band back together? There was absolutely no chance of that ever happening. If the last 10 years were any indication, the band wanted nothing to do with each other. How could they possibly reunite?

"Get the band back together?" Henry asked dumbfounded.

"Uh-huh!" Beary nodded seeing nothing wrong with it.

"Get the-? Get the-? Oh, that's the stupidest thing! Never in a million years!"

"But this place", he said. "It's historic!"

"No", Henry said trying to get him to stop.

"The notes in the rafters!" Beary continued. "I know they'll do it!"

"No!" he repeated. "Now stop it, okay? Just forget it! Stop it!"

"But wait", Beary said, not understanding. "You're not—"

"I said stop!" Henry shouted this time before calming down. "It's over."

Henry turned away to walk into the back room. Vivian looked at Beary worried as he looked down, almost like he was about to cry.

"Do you have anyone to pick you up?" she asked.

"It's alright", Beary said. "I'll just wait for the next bus."

"Listen", she said putting her hand on her shoulder. "Henry's not mad at you. He's just under a lot of stress. Country Bear Hall is our home. We don't know what we're going to do. So, getting the band back together might not work. It's been 10 years, Beary. The Country Bears are over."

He looked down as he walked away to wait for the bus. Vivian sighed as she walked back, only to hear Henry rant about the idea.

"Dumb kid! Stupid idea! Get the band back together…"

"You could do that", Big Al said.

"Even if we could find them… a concert? Yeah, you'd need tickets and promotion and everything! I don't know."

"I could do that", he said wanting to help.

"Oh, Al", Henry said. "Let's face it. Two weeks from now, some teenager will be teaching us how to operate a deep fryer."

"We could do that", Big Al said.

"Henry?" Vivian knocked on the door. "Listen, you were too hard on Beary. You really should go and apologize to him."

Henry looked at her and sighed, watching as she rubbed her round belly with her paw. Obviously, she was sticking up for the young cub. Beary must've been long gone. No use in apologizing now. He patted Vivian's shoulder.

"You're going to be a great mother when your cub's born", he said.


	11. On Their Way

The sound of a guitar strumming could be heard through the wind. Vivian followed the sound of the music, watching surprised as Beary sat on a log, waiting for the bus. He really seemed to know how to play.

"That's pretty good", she smiled.

"Oh, thanks", Beary said as he turned to her. "I've been playing ever since I can remember. I learned how to play every Country Bear song ever!"

Vivian chuckled and took a seat beside him, watching as he continued to play. There was something refreshing about the company of this young cub. It felt good to know at least someone still liked the Country Bears. The strumming began to change as Beary started to play a song.

"You're almost as good as Ted", Vivian smiled.

He blushed as he looked down at his guitar and started singing. She couldn't help but admire the talent this cub had at such a young age. Vivian closed her eyes, listening to the music as Beary sang.

 _There's a town down the road  
Where I ain't been before  
Nobody knows my name  
Or what I'm looking' for_

Vivian sighed as she watched as he occasionally looked back at Country Bear Hall. It was just a shame that the last existing bit of the band would soon be gone. But then, what could they do about it? There was no possibility of getting the band together for a benefit concert. She believed it. Henry believed it.

 _Maybe things will be a little different  
Cause they can't stay the same  
I'm going to ease on down the road  
Where nobody knows my name_

Beary took a deep breath as looked out into the distance, waiting for the bus. His whole trip seemed to be a waste of time. Running away from home, trying to find his purpose in life. The Country Bears was his only passion in life. He had hoped he would find his purpose within the music and the place where it all began. Now it seemed he had no purpose.

 _If they think about me tonight  
I know they won't miss the pain  
Cause I'll be takin' it down the road  
Where nobody knows my name_

"Uh, hey…"

Vivian and Beary looked up to see Henry watching them. He almost looked as if he were ashamed of himself. Almost as if he were ashamed of what he said.

"Well… if we're going to get the band back together... we'll need some transportation!"

Beary gasped excited as he got up.

"Henry, you mean it?" Vivian gasped as she got up. "Are we really doing this?"

"You bet", he chuckled as he started leading them to the shed. "Hey, Roadie!"

Everyone backed away as Roadie drove the bus out of the shed. They couldn't help but cough as they watched the amount of dirt and dust fall off of the bus, adding the hay that was laid on it. The first time that bus had seen the light of day in 10 years. The door opened as Roadie came out.

"Beary, meet Roadie", Henry said.

"Hi", Beary shyly said.

"Hey, Roadie", Vivian smiled. "How have you been?"

"Have you guys seen my chicken?" he asked.

The three of them shook their heads. They hadn't seen any sign of the chicken at all today.

"Get off my grass!" Big Al yelled across the field.

Roadie turned to see the chicken sitting in the grass at Big Al's feet. He ran over to it, picking it up to get it away from him.

"He was making a mess on my grass", Big Al said, hating anything that steps on his grass.

Roadie carried the chicken back to the bus as Beary, Henry and Vivian stepped onto the bus. It was filled with tons of Country Bear memorabilia. Old t-shirts, pictures, 8-track tapes, even a gold record.

"The original Country Bear tour bus", Henry smiled as the young cub looked around.

Vivian smiled as she sat down, making herself comfortable.

"Hey, you get the place ready for the concert, Big Al! I'm counting on you!"

"Don't you worry about a thing, Henry!" Big Al said. "You just go get them boys!"

Roadie climbed into the driver's seat as he started up the engine. He turned the wheel and stepped on the gas, driving through the grass, onto the road. Vivian laughed when she saw the tire tracks they left in the grass. Big Al was certain to be upset about that.


	12. Fred

Henry watched as Beary opened the window, hanging his head out as the bus drove on the highway. They were beginning their trip with Fred. He was the only member with a known location, currently working as a security guard in Memphis. They had no time to lose. Saturday was only four days away, and they had to get all four male members of the band back.

"So is Fred still in show business?" Beary asked.

"Uh, yeah, you can say that…" Henry slowly answered, unsure of how to word his answer.

Vivian couldn't help but shrug. That technically wasn't a lie. Fred's job included securing the area during musicians' music video shoots, according to his last letter.

"Oh!" she gasped softly.

"Are you okay?" Beary asked as he and Henry looked at her nervously.

"I'm fine", Vivian smiled. "The baby gave a kick. Would you like to feel?"

The young cub nodded excitedly. She took his hand and pressed it to her belly. Beary's ears flattened when he felt no movement. Vivian giggled as she patted the top of her belly.

"It must be shy. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"You mean talk to it?" he asked.

Vivian nodded, watching as she rubbed her belly. Beary looked at her almost uncertain before looking down.

"Hi there", he said. "My name's Beary. I'm a big fan of your mom and dad. I hope I get to meet you someday."

All was quiet for a moment, except for the rumble of the bus. Vivian, Henry, and Beary watched, waiting to see what would happen until they finally smiled.

"It kicked!" Beary laughed amazed.

"Would you like to feel, Henry?" Vivian asked.

"No thanks", he chuckled. "I felt enough already. I can't wait to see the little tyke!"

* * *

Everyone looked around as Roadie pulled into Memphis. It looked to be a fairly busy place. Finding Fred proved to be easy. All they had to do was find the only recording studio that was open. Roadie parked the bus in the garage, allowing everyone to get out. Henry looked around for a security guard to ask for Fred.

"Hey!" Beary said as his ears perked up.

Down the hall, they could hear music and singing. Beary ran down the hall with Henry and Vivian following him.

"Wow, look! There he is!"

Sure enough, there was Fred, playing his harmonica as a young girl stood at a microphone singing a cover of one of their songs. Vivian turned to Henry with a smile. Fred sounded great, almost as if no time passed at all. His talent really held up over the years. He continued dancing with the kids, looking like he was having the most fun he had in years.

"Stage dive!" he yelled getting too into the moment. "Stage dive! Stage dive!"

Forgetting there was no audience, Fred ran toward the edge of the stage jumping off. He hit the floor with a thud loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh!" Henry gasped. "Oh, Fred…"

"I felt that one", Vivian groaned watching him lay face down for a moment.

"Hey, Fred", the girl ran to him. "You alright?"

He slowly rolled over and kept his eyes down trying to avoid embarrassment.

"Uh…the dive works better…"

"With an audience, right?" the girl finished. "Well, if you're alright, I got to go get ready for the shoot. It was fun."

"Sure was", Fred nodded. "Wish I could play some more."

"I might be able to help you out with that", Henry called out from the door.

"Huh? Henry?"

"Hey, Fred!" Vivian smiled.

She ran into the studio, wrapping her arms around him as best as she could. Fred laughed his traditional deep laugh as he got up and hugged her.

"Oh, careful", Vivian said backing up. "Don't want to squish the baby."

Fred looked at her round belly with wide eyes. Henry walked up to them smiling as he hugged Fred as tight as he can.

"It's so good to see you", he said.

"What's going on, Henry?" Fred asked. "What are you two doing here?"

"We've got quite a story to tell you", Vivian sighed as she took a deep breath to start.


	13. Rip Holland

"Get the band back together?" Fred asked.

Vivian and Henry had just given him the full story of what was going on at Country Bear Hall and Beary's idea to get the band back together to save the place. So far, Fred seemed unsure of the idea, remembering all of the drama and trouble backstage.

"You can do it!" Beary said trying to encourage him. "You're Fred Bedderhead! The amazing, world-famous Fred Bedderhead! THE Fred Bedderhead!"

Vivian couldn't help but chuckle. Just because a person was famous in the past, doesn't guarantee immediate success. Fred still seemed doubtful as he turned toward Beary.

"Yeah, but uh…" Fred didn't know what to say, not knowing who Beary was. "Who is this guy?"

"Oh, that's Beary", Henry answered. "And he's right!"

"But, how are you going to get people to come to the show, Hen?"

Vivian looked away nervous as she bit down on her claws. That was a good question. None of them discussed what they were going to do about promotion. How were people going to know about the show?

"Why don't you call Rip Holland, Hen?" Beary suggested.

"Rip Holland?" Henry and Vivian asked surprised.

Beary nodded with a smile, not seeing anything wrong with the idea.

"The guy who stole the band from me?" Henry scoffed. "Call Rip… yeah…"

"Beary, Rip is not a guy we like to associate with", Vivian explained. "Rip let us down as a band. He cannot be trusted."

"That's not stopping Henry", he pointed.

Sure enough, he was standing at the payphone, making a call. Vivian shook her head and walked back to the bus.

"So, how did this come about?" Fred asked, gently rubbing her belly.

"Ted's the father", she smiled, putting her hand over his. "You're going to be an uncle, Fred."

She laughed as she watched him give a wide smile. He wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug.

"So, you and Ted got back together?" he asked.

"Oh, Fred… I'm afraid not. Ted doesn't know anything about the baby."

His ears flattened as he looked at her sad. He had hoped there would've been some kind of reconciliation between the two of them. He loved Vivian as a sister and wanted her to be part of their family. Ted was just too stubborn to look past what happened and embrace any kind of happiness. Fred sighed as he rubbed her belly gently.

"When is the baby going to arrive?" he asked.

"Should be about a few weeks' time", Vivian answered. "Since we're getting the band back together, I hope Ted takes the news well."

To be honest, she hadn't given any thought to how Ted would react. They parted on bad terms. What if he denied the child the way he denied their relationship? Would he do the right thing and take responsibility and be a father for the child?

"Alright!" Henry said as he and Beary walked to the bus. "Let's roll!"

"What happened?" Vivian asked.

"Rip said he can promote the show", he said. "He's got it all take care of! Let's go!"

Vivian looked at him almost concerned. How in the world was that possible? Rip Holland couldn't manage the band, how could he manage promotion in just a few days? Everyone got onto the bus, allowing Roadie to start up the engine and drive out of the garage.

"You know, Fred, you were the only one who ever wrote us", Henry said. "Do you know where any of the other boys are?"

"Zeb never gave up the honey", Fred sighed. "Hangs out in a bar in Nuttville."

Henry and Vivian looked at each other worried. They had hoped Zeb would've been able to kick the habit and clean himself up.

"Do you think he'll be able to recognize us?" she asked.

"I hope so…"


	14. Benny Bogswaggle

The bus bounced as Roadie drove along the freeway. Beary pulled out a scrapbook from his backpack, gaining everyone's attention when they saw Country Bear stickers all over the cover. Fred leaned in to take a look, surprised at all of the pictures and news clippings about them.

"Whoa, that's a nice scrapbook there, Beary", Fred said impressed.

"Thanks", he smiled turning the pages. "I've been working on it forever."

"You must've gone through a lot of trouble to find all of those pictures and articles", Vivian said as she looked at how old most of the articles were.

"Believe me, you don't want to know."

As much as Vivian admired his admiration, she had to admit it was kind of creepy. She had heard stories about people who were obsessed with celebrities, wanting to own almost everything that had their name or face on it. She certainly hoped Beary knew when to stop.

"I really like this picture", Beary said showing Fred. "You used to have a lot of hair."

Vivian had to stop herself from laughing. That was incredibly rude, and even Fred looked embarrassed. He felt the top of her head, feeling how thin his fur was, compared to 15 some years ago.

"Uh…" he mumbled. "Yeah… well… oh, look at this one!"

Fred pointed to an old newspaper clipping from 1974. It covered their very first performance for an audience back at a talent show in Country Bear Hall, known and Pendleton Hall back then.

"Winning that talent show was our big break."

"What's an arm musician?" Beary asked pointing at the title of the article.

"Oh, that's Benny Bogswaggle", Fred laughed. "He was _real_ talented."

Everyone laughed as they remembered that pathetic young man. Thought it was a real impressive talent to perform armpit farts to the tune of a song. The whole place was quiet, completely speechless and disgusted as he performed.

"But he was a bad loser", Henry pointed out.

Everyone nodded, remembering the fit the kid threw when the judges announced the Country Bears to be the winners of the talent show. Benny snatched the tambourine out of Vivian's hand and threw it on the floor, shattering the little jingles, breaking the instrument.

"He hit Zeb with a chair", Fred nodding remembering.

"Poor guy", Vivian sighed.

"Whatever happened to Benny Bogswaggle?" Beary asked.

"Your guess is as good as ours", Henry shrugged. "After that, he was kicked out of the hall and banned for life. We heard no new about him."

Beary looked at them, not knowing what to think about it. Everyone's head turned as they heard Vivian's stomach growling. She blushed as she wrapped her arms around her belly.

"One of the things you got to love about being pregnant…" she chuckled nervously, not wanting to worry anyone. "This cub will make me eat anything."

"We'll be in Nutville in about a couple hours", Roadie said from the driver's seat.

Beary turned the pages of his scrapbook, showing everyone more pictures he collected.

"What's the story behind this one?" he asked pointing to one.

Everyone took a look at the picture and couldn't help but laugh. In the picture, Vivian was wearing a tight, sleeveless purple dress, standing alone on a stage, holding a microphone. Her fur was thicker and longer, giving the impression of long hair which had been curled. Vivian covered her face, trying to stifle a laugh.

"It was the 70s", she said. "Don't judge me!"

Everyone looked at her amused. She sighed with a smile shaking her head.

"That was what I did before I became a Country Bear. I was a lounge singer at a bar. It was something I did on weekends after my parents kicked me out of the house. It was actually how I met Ted. He came to the bar one night while I was singing. I guess he fell for me on the spot because he actually came up on stage with me and sang with me."

"Ted always was the crooner type", Fred chuckled.

"Well, it worked", Vivian smiled. "I fell for his charms. Anyway, lounge singing wasn't paying the bills, so I got a job working with Henry's construction company and joined the group."

"You certainly made an impact with the boys", Henry said.

"And I never regretted it."

Vivian rubbed her round belly with a smile.


	15. Zeb

The bus pulled up to the honey bar in Nutville as it started to get dark. The parking lot was crowded, showing there must've been a lot of patrons inside the bar.

"Stay close, Beary", Henry said as everyone stepped off the bus. "Don't talk to anyone and don't take anything from anyone."

Vivian held Beary's hand as they walked into the bar. Sure enough, this definitely seemed the type of place Zeb would be sure to hang around. The inside was decorated with plastic beehives with large gallons of honey at the bar. The whole place seemed to glow with amber lighting, matching the honey tone.

"Excuse me, miss", Henry said going to the barmaid. "Would you happen to know if there's a Zeb Zoober here?"

"Zeb Zoober?" the woman asked. "The Zeb Zoober that sleeps on my floor?"

Everyone looked at her speechless. They couldn't believe Zeb had gotten this bad.

"The Zeb Zoober that owes me $500?" the barmaid continued. "The Zeb Zoober that won't stop calling me Cha-Cha?"

"Set me up, Cha-Cha!" a familiar voice yelled from the back.

"Sounds like him", Henry smiled as he led everyone to the back.

"Do you think he'll recognize us?" Vivian whispered in his ear. "I mean, he's been on the honey for 10 years. Don't you think that's done some kind of damage to his brain?"

"He's known us much longer than he's been on the honey", he whispered back. "I'm sure Zeb will be able to recognize us."

They walked to the back of the bar, almost speechless when they finally saw Zeb. He seemed to be already half drunk as he stood at an automatic back scratcher, moaning and shaking as the wood scratched and massaged his back.

"Hey there, Zeb", Henry said.

Zeb pushed up his hat and lifted his head, getting a glimpse of the friends he hadn't seen or heard from in 10 years. It had been so long, but those faces, he could never forget.

"Henry?" he said. "Fred? Viv? Is that you?"

Vivian smiled as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Oh, Zeb!" she said. "It's so good to see you!"

Zeb shuddered as he continued standing against the wood. Vivian pulled him away from the log as Roadie ordered a pot of coffee. They needed to get him sober if they were going to get him to understand what was going on.

* * *

"Now come on, Zeb", Henry said. "What do you say? You give up the honey and come with us."

"Guys, even if I wanted to leave town, I couldn't!" Zeb said. "I owe Cha-Cha over there a lot of money."

"Zeb, what happened?" Vivian sighed shaking her head.

"I lost everything", he said shrugging. "I don't have any money. I didn't know what to do."

Everyone sat at the table, unsure of what to do. No one even noticed Beary until he got up and walked over to the bar.

"Hey, what's that boy doing?" Zeb asked seeing he was talking to Cha-Cha.

"I don't know", Henry sighed sick of Beary's ideas.

They watched Beary come back, almost all worried to see what he had in mind.

"You're Zeb Zoober", he simply said.

"Well, that may be true", Zeb said. "But I…"

He didn't know what to say. He had zero confidence that his name held any ability to do anything significant anymore. What could he say, especially to someone he didn't even know?

"Who is this guy?"

"Oh, that's Beary", Henry shrugged.

Everyone's attention turned to the stage when Cha-Cha spoke.

"Ladies and Gentleman, can I have your attention here for one minute?" she announced. "Now, as most of you know, Zeb Zoober owes me a whole heap of money. Well, his little friend there has proposed a wager. My house band versus Zeb's fiddle in a little musical duel."

Vivian looked at Zeb who looked excited about this. At last, a chance to get out of this place.

"Now, if he wins, he owes me nothing", Cha-Cha said. "But if he loses, I get to keep the Country Bear tour bus.

"What?!" everyone gasped.

"This should be good."

Everyone looked at Beary worried and angry. Just what was he thinking to make a deal as stupid as that?

"Son, that bus is our only means of transportation!" Henry said.

"Not to mention, that's where I raised my kids", Roadie said upset he was going to lose his home

"Plus, I don't think you've all seen the house band", Zeb said, pointing to the stage.

"Are they really that good?" Vivian asked nervously.


	16. Musical Duel

Zeb went to the bar, pulling his fiddle out from underneath. He looked nervous, can't remembering the last time he even played. Henry walked to him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Go show them who's the best", he said.

"Do you think I am?" Zeb asked as he looked at the stage, scared as the band finished setting up their equipment.

"I know you're the best", Vivian said and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. "You can do it. No pressure. Just remember if you lose this duel, we're going to be stranded out in the middle of nowhere."

Henry and Vivian sat down at the table with Beary, Fred and Roadie, watching as Zeb got onto the stage. He almost looked like a frightened child. He hadn't had to stand onstage in front of a crowd in 10 years. It was almost as if Zeb had forgotten what to do to conquer the stage fright he was starting to feel.

The bad started playing, getting the crowd to cheer. Zeb looked at the singer intimidated as he started singing.

 _Hey, there, bear,  
I know you'd like a little honey  
But your credit's no good, man  
You're out of money_

Zeb held his fiddle bow in his paws, watching the guitarist play and sing. The times sure has changed since the Bears had last played. Vivian was biting her claws as she looked around. Everyone in the bar seemed to like this music.

 _I heard you can play the fiddle with the best  
Well, I'm here a-putting you to the test_

Beary was jumping in his seat, excited to see Zeb play in person. He also seemed to like the music, which made Vivian even more worried. If a hardcore Country Bear fan could like this, how much would he like Zeb's solo?

 _I'm hereby challenging you to a duel  
Between my guitar and your fiddle  
You fuzzy fool!_

Zeb shrugged at his words. Was the trash talk really necessary for a musical duel? The singer started playing a guitar solo that got nearly everyone dancing. Even Roadie had to dance to the music. Cha-Cha stood at the bar, laughing and gloating.

"That's my guy."

Once he finally stopped, Zeb took a chance to start his turn.

 _Hey there, mister, that was pretty good  
For a local bartender, in the neighborhood  
I'm a little rusty now, I admit  
But I ain't afraid you, not one bit!_

"Kick his butt, Zeb!" Vivian cheered as she clapped her hands excited.

 _I hereby accept your challenge to a duel  
Between your guitar and my fiddle  
You crazy fool!_

The two of them sang the lyric together just before Zeb's turn with his fiddle.

 _I'm only in it for the honey  
It makes my head feel kind of funny_

Zeb brought the fiddle up beneath his chin, ready to play for the first time in years.

Give me that golden nectar  
Straight from the bees  
Bartender, give me some of that  
Please!

He dragged the bow across the fiddle strings, and as expected, it was terrible. It sounded like he was trying to saw the instrument in half as everyone covered their ears. Vivian gasped in pain as she covered one ear and put the other paw on her belly. The cub seemed to hate it as well, judging by all of the kicks and rolls she felt inside her.

"Better call a cab!" Fred said to Roadie who shrugged as his smile left.

Zeb looked down ashamed as he finished his solo to no avail. No one liked it. He clearly lost. Everyone uncovered their ears as the guitarist started singing again.

 _Ouch! Hey, there, Mr. Fuzzy  
Well, I guess that settles that  
Leave your tour bus parked out front  
And the keys under the mat_

Zeb looked at him, raising his eyebrow. That was not the end. He wasn't going to give up so easily.

 _Whoa, hold on just a minute  
Hold that jive  
Because I can feel this fiddle about to come alive!_

As he lightly pulled the bow across the strings this time, his solo sounded perfect. Zeb's music sounded just the way it did before the breakup. Everyone in the bar shrugged and looked at him impressed that he managed to stay in the duel.

"Whoo, Zeb!" Vivian cheered as she clapped.

The guitarist jumped in front of Zeb, playing a solo, trying to earn the audience's applause again. Zeb rolled his eyes as he lifted his fiddle.

"Back off, sunshine!" he said as he played again.

Everyone in the bar got to their feet as they danced and cheered. Zeb and the guitarist seemed to be tied when it came to the music. It finally ended when Zeb played his fiddle faster and faster until the guitarist gave up, unable to play like that. The whole bar cheered with him as the victor.

"Go Zeb!" Henry cheered.

"Yeah, go Zeb!" Beary cheered.

"Alright, Zeb!" Cha-Cha clapped.

A deal was a deal. He had won the duel. His debt was now considered repaid. Zeb gathered in the glory as he fell to the floor, exhausted and happy at the same time.

"Let's get out of here", Henry said as they got up.

Fred and Roadie walked to the stage, grabbing Zeb by the legs as they dragged him to the bus. It was time to go onto the next city to pick up the next band member.


	17. Break Up

Beary watched Zeb with a wide smile as Vivian handed him a bottle of water. He had just woken up after passing out in the bar the other night and his head was pounding with a headache.

"Feel better?" she asked chuckling.

"Where are we?" he asked as he sat up in a daze.

"We're on the bus", Vivian said. "I hope you learned your lesson."

"What lesson?"

"To never drink that much honey for the rest of your life. You're lucky this is just a minor hangover."

"I've had worse", Zeb said as he sat up. "This is nothing."

He drank the water and looked down at Vivian's belly and gently put his paw over it.

"So, what are you planning on telling Ted when we get him?" he asked.

She looked down as she started biting her claws. She hadn't exactly thought of what she would say to Ted yet. 'Hello, Ted. Oh, this? I'm pregnant and guess what? It's your baby! Congratulations!' Vivian shook her head. She had to think of what to tell Ted, hopefully something that wouldn't set him off.

"Hello, Viv?" Zeb said waving his paw in front of her face. "Earth to Vivian."

She blinked in surprise and looked around at the others who were looking at her.

"Sorry", Vivian said. "Were you guys saying something?"

"Where were you just now?" Zeb asked.

"I was just thinking", she sighed. "How bad do you think he'll take the news?"

"Given what happened when he left", Henry shrugged. "I have to say he probably won't take it well."

"Why did you guys break up?" Beary asked.

Vivian looked at Beary and sighed as she gently patted his head. It was not something she liked to talk about.

* * *

 _Ted stood on the stage, taking in all the glory as the rest of the band marched backstage, wanting to get away from that egomaniac. Vivian crossed her arms, tapping her foot as she watched her boyfriend take all the glory. He bowed, raising his fists, waving as he stepped off the stage._

" _Showoff…" she mumbled._

" _What was that?" Ted asked._

" _Why do you keep doing this? Ted, you're not the star of the show, honey. We all are."_

" _Of course I'm the star", he said. "Who do you think does all the work around here?"_

" _We all do! What are you talking about?"_

" _I do all the work around here", Ted said. "Look at us, Viv. Look at all our success. None of this would've happened if it weren't for me. I started this band. I kept control over it. I wrote all the songs."_

" _You did not write all of the songs!" Vivian said. "We all wrote the songs. I wrote some of our songs too! Ted…what about our song? The song for you and me…"_

" _Who was the one that finished it?" he argued. "I never saw you write a single note or lyric. I found it on the bus half-written. Who's to say that I didn't write it?"_

 _She snapped as she swiped her paw across his face, slapping him. His head turned with a sudden jerk, hard enough to knock the glasses off his face. Ted bared his teeth, turning back to her as he raised his hand to hit her back. Vivian backed away quickly, gasping when she saw his claws bared. Ted looked at her and with a deep sigh, he just turned and walked away, leaving her in tears._

" _Ted… sweetheart, I…"_

" _Just drop it", he said picking up his glasses. "Just drop it, unless you want something bad to happen…"_

 _Vivian watched him leave, leaving her alone backstage._

* * *

"Things only got worse from then on", Vivian sighed. "More fights, Ted getting more violent to the point where he was hitting people. I had to get out of that relationship before he got violent with me. Once the band broke up, he and I broke up too."

"Do you think you guys will get back together?" Beary asked as he touched her belly.

She sighed as she put her paw over his.

"I hope so", she said. "I hope Ted's changed… I do love him very much still…"

Everyone was silent as the bus continued to drive to its next destination.


	18. Practice

"You know", Vivian said as she looked at the bears. "We haven't played together in such a long time. Do you think we're still any good?"

"Well, judging Zeb's last performance, I'd say it wouldn't hurt to practice", Henry suggested.

Beary looked at them excited as they pulled their instruments out of their bags. It was an incredible experience for him to see his favorite band play together in person. Vivian smiled as she pulled the tambourine out from under the bed.

"It's been such a long time" she said blowing the dust off the instrument. "I hope I still remember my cues."

Vivian shook the tambourine, smiling that the jingles still worked. Fred smiled as he blew into the harmonica, playing a note. Zeb picked up his bow and gently ran it on the strings, smiling as he played perfect notes, as opposed to the other night at the bar.

Henry smiled, watching as the bears played what they could as fun practice. Even Roadie was getting into it, tapping his drumsticks on the steering wheel. Beary watched with a smile as he watched his favorite band perform with such ease.

"I've forgotten how fun this could be", Vivian smiled as she tapped her instrument.

Fred looked at Beary before showing him the harmonica in his hand.

"This is the harp my daddy gave me", he explained.

"Daddy Bedderhead", she smiled. "I wish I could've met him and Mrs. Bedderhead."

"They would've loved you as much as your parents did."

Vivian looked at him with a sigh and looked over at Beary. Something seemed to be bothering him. It wasn't clear if something was on his mind or if he was just tired. It had been a very exhausting trip, and they still had two members left.

"What's wrong?" Vivian asked.

"Nothing…" Beary said looking away. "Just… a little tired. I think I'm going to get some sleep."

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" she asked. "Are you homesick?"

"Maybe a little", he said.

"We'll be home soon", Henry said. "Once we pick up Tennessee and Ted, we'll be home free."

Beary looked down as he pulled back the blanket, getting ready for bed. Zeb, Vivian and Fred couldn't help but smile. None of them had much experience with kids, but Beary was different. He made them all feel special.

"Hey, Zeb", Henry said. "Zeb, I was wondering. Whatever happened to Tennessee?"

"Saw him a few years ago", he answered. "He's still the same heart broke, mixed-up, psycho, basket case crybaby."

Henry nodded, remember how hurt Tennessee was when he left the group, as if anyone could forget the crying fits he had once Trixie left them.

"So what's he doing?"

"He's a marriage counselor", Zeb answered with a smile.

"Say what now?" Vivian asked as she, Henry and Fred turned their heads. "Tennessee O'Neal, the one bear who cries with the thought of his ex, becoming a marriage counselor?"

Zeb shrugged, not knowing what to say. This had to be explained once they found him.

"Is he any good?" Vivian asked.

"He must be if he's still in business."

"Maybe he can counsel you and Ted", Fred chuckled as he went to the back of the bus to sleep.

"Yeah…" she said with a weak smile.

Actually, that didn't sound like too bad of an idea. If Tennessee was really as good as he sounded, maybe a session could do her and Ted some good. Vivian wanted to be on good terms with Ted when the baby came. She wasn't looking for marriage or anything. She just wanted him to be a father and be involved in the baby's life as much as possible.

"Maybe you should get some rest", Henry said patting her hand gently.

"Yeah, I think I should."

Vivian got up to find a place to sleep. The one thing that put her mind at ease was the thought of seeing her old friends again.


	19. Tennessee

Roadie parked the bus on the curb as the bears looked at the building in front of them.

"Are you sure this is where Tennessee is?" Henry asked.

"This is the address I got from the last phone booth", Vivian said looking at the page she tore out. "This is Tennessee's office."

"Think they're going to let us in there?" Fred asked as they looked at the building.

"They'll let us in", Beary said with a smile. "You're the Country Bears after all. Tennessee will see you guys. No doubt!"

Vivian raised her eyebrow as she looked at him. As nice and supportive as he was, it was getting a little annoying and not to mention creepy how obsessed he was with them. Just as she mentioned before, just because they were a has-been band, didn't mean they were going to get every single thing that they wanted. Henry lead the bears off the bus, into the building.

* * *

"Excuse me", Henry said looking at the receptionist. "Is Tennessee O'Neil available?"

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked sounding bored, not even looking up from her paperwork.

"Well, no…"

"You can make an appointment with Mr. O'Neil and he will see you then", the receptionist said.

"Well, this is kind of an emergency", Beary said. "Is there any chance we can see him today?"

The bored woman looked up, almost ready to argue until she saw who she was talking to. Her eyes widened and her jaw almost dropped.

"The Country Bears…" she gasped. "Oh, my goodness…! Oh, by all means. Mr. O'Neil is in the middle of an appointment, but it won't take long."

Everyone turned toward the door, hearing the loud couple argue in Tennessee's office. They weren't sure how this meant a short appointment.

"I'm tired!" the woman said. "I've been with the baby all day!"

"Look, I work all day", her husband said. "I get a lot of stress from my boss. I come home, I just want to relax! What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Tennessee asked. "I think you two are so dang lucky to have each other. Oh, I'm sure you might fight over the dishes. But, at the end of the day, at least you're going to be together…not like me! Not like me and Trixie! I lost her!"

"Dang…" Vivian said as her ears flattened. "I knew he was bad when he left, but I didn't know it had gotten worse."

"He was just this bad the last time I saw him", Zeb said as they heard Tennessee wailing and yelling in his office.

They watched as the door opened to reveal a married couple looking somewhat disturbed and satisfied.

"I feel better", the wife said.

"He's good", the husband nodded.

"Well, now at least we know how his technique goes", Vivian shrugged. "Let's go and say hello."

Henry sighed as he walked over to the door, knocking on it.

"Come in…" Tennessee said.

There was still a whimper that could be heard in his voice as he calmed down. Henry opened the door, allowing everyone to come inside. One by one everyone filed inside, seeing Tennessee try to calm down, catch his breath and wipe his eyes, trying to making himself look presentable. As he turned around, Vivian smiled see how off-guard he was.

"Don't tell me you're getting the band back together", he quickly said.

Tennessee knew the whole band wouldn't come and see him unless that was the case. It had been 10 years with no visits from anyone except Zeb. He knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Tennessee…" Henry slowly nodded. "We're getting the band back together."

"No!" he quickly said. "No, no! I can't! I can't do it!"

Everyone looked at Tennessee and shook his head. 10 years hadn't changed him a bit. Vivian looked around his desk, seeing it cluttered with pictures of Trixie. It was a real shame that the two of them never got back together despite the deep love they had for each other.

"Please, Mr. O'Neil", Beary said looking at the whimpering bear. "We can't do this without you."

Tennessee looked at the young cub, not sure of what to say. This was someone new to him.

"Who is this guy?" he asked looking at the others.

"That's Beary". Henry said. "Look, why don't we go grab some breakfast? We just got here and we could really use something to eat."

"Fine", Tennessee sighed.


	20. Kick It Into Gear

Everyone sat at a booth in the restaurant, hoping to have a peaceful meal and, with any luck, convince Tennessee to come back to Country Bear Hall with them.

"Come on, Tennessee", Henry said. "What have you got to lose? If you want to continue to be a counselor, why don't you take it on the road with us."

"That would be cool", Vivian nodded. "A traveling marriage counselor. Book your appointments ahead of time."

"I'm sorry, guys", Tennessee shook his head. "I just can't play the thang. Not without Trixie there."

"Why'd she break up with you?" Beary asked.

He couldn't understand why the hottest couple, Tennessee and Trixie ended their relationship just like that. He, along with everyone else thought the two of them would marry and start a family.

"Was it that sweater you're wearing?" Zeb asked trying to jab at the bear for his sense of fashion.

Everyone had to admit, that sweater really was ugly. Dark purple, almost black with multicolored stripes. Tennessee may have been a heartthrob to she-bears, but he had no sense of fashion.

"Took off with some rich, millionaire real estate guy", he answered. "A panda!"

"What's with the pandas?" Fred grumbled. "They get everything."

"You're telling me."

Vivian looked at them skeptically. Trixie had never mentioned anything about another boyfriend as far as she knew. Was that story made up, or was Trixie lying?

"You sure it wasn't that sweater?" Zeb asked, not letting go of the sweater issue.

"If I knew where she was, I'd be there in a second", Tennessee said, confirming his undying love for Trixie. "Oh, but even if I could play, who'd come? Nobody cares about the Country Bears no more. Nobody even knows who we are."

Before anyone could give an argument, their waitress came to the table with their menus in hand.

"Hey, how's everybody doing?" she asked bored before looking up. "Oh, my gosh…you're the Country Bears…"

"You know who we are?" Tennessee asked surprised.

"Sure!" the waitress said. "You inspired me to go after my dream and become a famous singer."

"Did you make it?" Fred asked happy to meet a fan.

Zeb rolled his eyes and shook his head. He knew Fred was slow, but he didn't know he was oblivious to the complete obvious.

"Yeah Fred, she made it", he shot back. "She just works here for the free uniform."

The large bear growled, bearing his teeth. He wasn't stupid like everyone treated him to be. Zeb looked at the waitress, realizing he might've crushed her self-esteem.

"Sorry, no offense."

"None taken", the waitress said with a smile. "I'm still working on it. I even do one of your songs, Kick It Into Gear."

Everyone began laughing. That was one of their earliest songs, not one they were particularly proud of.

"That old thing?" Zeb asked laughing.

"Blow the dust off that one", Fred added.

"Well, I kind of got my own arrangement", she said and gave an example of the song.

The bears looked at her impressed. She wasn't half bad. Everyone else in the diner obviously thought the same as they turned their attention to her.

"Hey, come on!" one of the cooks yelled. "Sing it, come on!"

The restaurant turned their attention to them as they started tapping against items, almost making it sound like music.

 _When your grip keeps slippin' and your clutch is gone  
You're tired spinning your wheels on your brains front lawn_

The waitresses joined in singing. Getting onto the counter, the waitress gained everyone's attention.

 _Well keep your asphalt under sunny side up  
A gas credit card and a giant coffee cup  
The rest of your life is gonna find you here  
Get up on the highway and kick it into gear_

The waitresses got on top of the booths as they continued singing and dancing, making more spectacles of themselves.

 _Kick it into gear, kick it into gear  
That's the only way you're gonna get on out of here  
Kick it into gear, kick it into gear  
Sometimes you just got to kick it into gear_

"Hey, I kind of like this song!" Fred smiled.

The other bears laughed and nodded in agreement. They were having a lot of fun.

 _Had some money for a turbo drive  
Well it ain't the destination  
It's the ride, ride, ride_

Everyone watched as the customers began moving the booths around, creating a platform for her. Vivian smiled and got out of the booth. She did not need to get sick at this time and ruin the fun. She took a seat next to Roadie and watched the rest of the costumers begin to dance.

 _Put the heavy to the metal and grab onto the road  
I hear your motor runnin', it's about to explode  
Still be waitin' this time next year  
Head on down the highway and kick it into gear_

Vivian was glad that she got out of the booth. Now the customers were taking all the booths and spinning them around on the floor. If she had stayed, she would've gotten sick for sure.

 _Kick it into gear, kick it into gear  
That's the only way you're gonna get on out of here  
Kick it into gear, kick it into gear  
Sometimes you just got to kick it into gear_

By this time, almost everyone in the diner had joined in the dancing. Vivian giggled putting her hand on her belly. The baby continued moving around, almost as if it were trying to dance too.

 _Kick it into gear, kick it into gear  
That's the only way you're gonna get on out of here  
Kick it into gear, kick it into gear_

The bears had all gotten up and started dancing. This had to have been the most fun any of them had in a long, long time.

 _So if you want to yeah!_

The diners grabbed onto the booths and spun them around the restaurant again. This time they put the booths back to the way they were, beginning to wind down.

 _Kick it into gear, kick it into gear  
That's the only way you're gonna get on out of here  
Kick it into gear, kick it into gear  
Sometimes you just got to kick it into gear_

Everyone sat back down at their tables and picked up their menus, going back to their own business.

"Order up!" the chef called out, bringing everyone back to reality.


	21. Hiding in the Car Wash

The bears all stared at the waitress with their mouths wide open. They had never experienced a singer who was just starting out put on a show the way she just did. It was almost incredible. The waitress smiled getting back to work.

"So, how do you boys like your eggs?" she asked.

Zeb snapped out of it and looked at the other bears. He looked at the waitress with a smile.

"Hot!" he answered.

"Like us!" Fred added.

The waitress smiled and turned away, going back to work. The bears laughed as they returned to reality, suddenly having more confidence about ourselves.

"I guess people so remember us", Tennessee said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Zeb gasped turning to the TV. "Bears are even on TV!"

Everyone turned to see what Zeb was talking about. They gasped to see the news was on. Apparently, the authorities believed Henry, Vivian, Fred and Roadie kidnapped Beary.

"You guys are kidnappers?" Zeb asked surprised.

"Of course not, Zeb!" Henry said.

Vivian looked at Beary with wide eyes.

"You're a runaway?" she asked.

She grabbed the table and started hyperventilating. The police thought she was a kidnapper. She only hoped they didn't know she was pregnant. If they got any word about this, she stood a chance to lose her baby.

"Guys", Beary said. "I think we have a problem."

He pointed toward the counter, making everyone look. The bears all gasped when they saw a couple of policemen come into the restaurant.

"Let's get out of here", Henry said as they tried to get out of the booth fast and without drawing as much attention to themselves as possible.

They grabbed Roadie and rushed back to the bus. The police didn't seem to notice them.

"Hey!" they heard.

Beary turned back to see the waitress. She held boxes of food for them, knowing they needed something. Beary ran back to the waitress with a smile and hugged her.

"Beary!" Henry called. "Come on, let's go!"

Vivian smiled and took the boxes of food and got onto the bus. Henry pulled Beary onto the bus and held on as Roadie pulled out of the parking lot. The bears looked behind them when they heard the sirens of the police car.

 _"Pull over! Pull over! Pull over immediately, or…uh…we'll make you pull over!"_

"Shake these fellas", Henry said as Roadie drove as fast as possible.

"Shake them!" Beary repeated.

Roadie looked in the mirror at the cops as he stepped on the gas. Everyone yelled in surprise as he suddenly switched lanes, making the bus swerve. Zeb sat on the bench, holding onto his hat. Tennessee was in the booth, holding onto the table. Fred and Vivian sat in the bed in the back. Roadie continued speeding through the streets, swerving back and forth. Vivian yelled in a mix of fear and pain. The baby was really kicking, almost as if it were scared of what was happening.

"I'm scared!" Fred said, holding a pillow in his paws.

"All right, it's time to lose these guys", Roadie smiled.

"I need honey!" Zeb cried.

"How about a little thing I call hiding in the car wash?" Roadie said.

"How's that work?" Henry asked.

"We hide in the car wash."

"Oh."

Roadie pulled into the car wash fast enough to jump the curb, taking out a fire hydrant. Vivian took a deep breath and rubbed her belly, trying to get the baby to settle down. Last thing they needed was for her to go into labor then and there. Beary looked out the back window, amazed to see the police follow them into the car wash.

"Guys, they're right behind us", Beary said.

"Hit it, Roadie!" Henry said full of adrenaline.

"Henry…" Roadie said watching as the bus was washed for the first time in 10 years.

"Yeah?"

"We're in a car wash."

"Oh…"

"Well, how much sooner till we get out of this car wash?" Vivian asked.

"Probably about another minute."

She sighed and watched as Beary looked out the back window again.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Man, those cops are dumb!" he said pointing out the window.

Vivian looked, making her jaw drop. The policemen actually rolled down their windows and stuck their heads out in the middle of the car wash. Beary laughed as he watched the two men being tossed around their car, covered in soap and hot wax.

"Well, I suppose that takes care of that for a while", Henry said as he looked out the back.

Roadie smiled as he pulled out of the car wash at the normal speed. The bus looked great now that it had finally been washed, showing that the Country Bears were back in business.

"You still got it, Roadie!" Zeb laughed from all the excitement. "You too, Mr. Chicken."

"Well, where are we off to next?" Vivian asked, knowing they still needed to pick up Ted.

"Ted's outside of the city", Henry said. "So, we got quite a long drive ahead of us."


	22. Settling Down

The bus drove out of the city, going into the country. They managed to get as far away from the police as possible without bringing anymore attention to themselves. Almost everyone was quiet as they rode. Tennessee didn't have the heart to play his one-string thang, and no one was about to force him. It wasn't till it started to get dark did they reach the next town.

"Hey, guys!" Roadie called from up front. "What do you think about stopping for tonight? I don't have the energy to drive all night."

"Stopping?" Beary asked. "But the show's tomorrow! We have to find Ted!"

"Son, the show's not till 8 tomorrow night", Henry said. "I'm sure we'll get Ted in time."

Truth be told, he was a little worried. Knowing how stubborn Ted was, it was going to take a lot of begging to get him to come back. Hopefully, they'd be able to make it back to Country Bear Hall in time for the benefit concert. Vivian sighed and rubbed her belly as she looked at everyone on the bus. All the beds on the bus were taken by either Fred or Zeb. There was not going to be enough room for all of them to sleep.

"Do we have enough money for a motel room?" she asked.

"I could chip in", Tennessee said pulling a credit card from his pocket.

"I'll take the bus", Roadie said. "You guys can get a better bed in a motel."

Beary looked out the window, looking at the town. He had never been so far from his home before. Vivian looked at him and put her paw on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I guess…" he said. "Just feeling… confused."

"Confused?"

She felt a little bit of sympathy for the young cub. He did run away from home after all. Obviously, there had to be something going on in his family. Vivian gently patted his shoulder, and put her paw on her belly feeling the baby moving around.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"No", Beary said looking away. "But, I do need to make a phone call."

"it's not going to cause any more trouble for us, will it?" Henry asked. "We already have the police after us, we don't need the FBI or CIA."

"Henry, relax", Roadie said. "I was able to lose the last bozos they sent. I can get anyone else off our trail."

The bears said nothing more as Roadie pulled into a motel parking lot. Tennessee went to the lobby to pay for a room for the night while everyone picked up the boxes of food from the restaurant to eat.

"Alright, we'll be out of here first thing in the morning", Henry said. "Let's try and get some rest."

The bears walked off the bus, seeing Tennessee waving by a door. Luckily, he managed to get them a room. Vivian looked at Beary who watched them take their stuff to the room before making his way to the phonebooth nearby.

"Think he's okay?" she asked looking at Henry.

"Yeah, as long as he doesn't come up with any bright ideas that could get us into trouble", he sighed.

He turned on the light, taking a look at the room. It was quite small for bears. Only 2 beds, one cot, a table, a TV, and a bathroom. There was obviously going to be very little comfort tonight.

"Well, it could be worse", Zeb shrugged.

Everyone settled down to eat and relax. Vivian picked up the remote control and turned on the TV, trying to keep entertained for the time being.

"Hey, look!" Fred pointed. "Bears cartoon!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and took a look at the cartoon. They had no idea any of this was still being played. From what they could remember, they weren't even approached to help make the it. The cartoon looked like it was from the late 70s. A little alien flew across the sky in a spaceship before speaking.

" _So long, Country Bears!"_ he laughed evilly.

The bears were speechless at what they were looking at. The characters looked nothing at all like them. Zeb in the cartoon wore a hat that covered his eyes, and nothing else.

" _Whoa!"_ Zeb said. _"What the…?"_

The alien fired a laser at the bears.

" _Look! He's shooting a ray gun at us!"_ Zeb said. _"Come on! Let's run!"_

Henry couldn't help but sigh at the stupidity of the cartoon as the characters ran. None of the bears sounded like themselves. They would never really act like this.

" _Fred, your harmonica might disrupt the alien's brainwaves"_ , Tennessee said. _"Blow! Blow, Fred! Blow!"_

Vivian turned to see Fred getting excited as he watched. He was almost like a little kid pretending to be a part of the cartoon. She turned back to the TV to see the harmonica being played, hurting the alien somehow.

" _Aah, that noise!"_ the alien screamed.

The spaceship crashed into the mountain, meaning defeat for the alien. The bears gathered together, raising their fists in the sky in victory.

"BEAR POWER!"

Henry picked up the remote, turning off the TV. He didn't think he could handle anymore stupidity. Vivian smiled when she saw Fred smiling, having enjoyed the cartoon. Tennessee looked like he was trying to forget what he saw. Zeb started at the TV with his jaw wide open.

"That was bad…"

The door suddenly opened as Beary came running in.

"Whoa, kid", Vivian chuckled. "Where's the fire?"

"Tennessee!" Beary panted. "Remember when you said you'd do anything to find Trixie to get her back?"

Tennessee looked at him confused. What did that have to do with anything. Beary gave a smile and shrugged.

"Well, guess what?"

Everyone watched as Tennessee's eyes widened. He knew where Trixie was?


	23. Can Love Stand the Test

"Trixie…" Tennessee mumbled as he got up. "Trixie… I can't believe she's here."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Vivian asked. "Go see her?"

"Do you guys think she'll talk to me?" he asked.

"Tennessee…" Vivian said as she sat down. "You said it yourself, you would do anything to get her back. Are you going to sit here and let her go a second time?"

He looked at the band who all waited for his answer. Tennessee's eyes lowered and nodded as he got up.

"I'm going to get her back!"

"You are going to change into something better, are you?" Zeb asked.

Everyone looked at Tennessee, suddenly remembering they didn't like that sweater he was wearing. If Zeb thought the sweater was ugly, what would Trixie think? No girl would go for a guy with a sweater like that. Tennessee looked down at what he was wearing and opened the door, running to the bus.

"Zeb, what are you doing?" Vivian asked.

"I need something to wear!" he said.

Tennessee saw the sign underneath the motel sign. "Appearing tonight: Trixie St. Claire". It was true. She really was there. Tennessee knocked on the bus door.

"Roadie!" he said. "Roadie, open up!"

The bears gathered around the bus, smiling as the sleepy bus driver opened the door. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I need to grab something. Trixie's here!"

"Trixie? She's here? Really?"

Tennessee rushed onto the bus, looking through the clothes laying in the bus. What could he wear that could help him appeal to Trixie again? He had to get her back in his life. Spotting the leather vest he wore the last time he saw her, Tennessee pulled the sweater off and tossed it aside. He pulled the vest on and stepped off the bus.

"Go get her, tiger!" Vivian chuckled, nudging him softly.

The bears smiled as Tennessee wiped his sweaty paws, walking toward the bar. He took a deep breath and sighed as he walked inside to see her.

* * *

The bears sat in their room, waiting for Tennessee to come back. It had been more than a few minutes and there had been no news from anyone. Beary looked around and sighed as he got up.

"What are we doing, sitting around?" he asked. "Why don't we go see what's going on?"

"Beary, we should leave them alone and let them work things out on their own", Henry said. "These things take time."

"We don't have a lot of time", Beary said. "We need them to work this out now if we're going to have that show tomorrow."

He opened the door as he ran toward the bar. The bears got up, following him.

"Beary, you're too young to be in a bar!" Vivian said going inside.

 _Did I lose your love a long time ago  
Or did I just wear it out? Baby, I don't know_

"Do you hear that?" Beary asked with a smile.

"That does sound like Trixie", Zeb smiled

 _Seems like anymore we're not on the same page  
In the same book or on the same stage_

Everyone followed the music that was playing. It had been so long since they seen Trixie. They watched in amazement as Tennessee picked up a microphone and started singing with Trixie.

 _Don't look at me like I'm stranger now  
Have I changed that much? Baby, tell me how_

Tennessee hadn't lost his touch at all. Neither had Trixie. After all these years, they belonged to each other. Trixie still looked wonderful as she took Tennessee's paw in hers as they continued singing.

 _We said forever, for always, for good  
But the years were not impressed_

Everyone turned when they heard what sounded like crying. They saw tears in Fred's eyes as he whimpered.

"Oh, stop your blubbering, Fred", Henry whispered.

"It's so cute", Fred cried as he watched.

 _Can love stand the test  
Of time that surrounds us?  
Moments that astound us?_

Vivian clapped her paws in excitement as she watched. It seemed Tennessee and Trixie, the true loving couple of the band had gotten back together for good this time.

 _Can love stand the test  
Of time that surrounds us?  
Moments that astound us?_

 _Joy and happiness  
Joy and happiness  
Joy and happiness_

As the song ended, everyone in the bar stood and applauded. Tennessee and Trixie wrapped their arms around each other as they began to cry. They were back together again and they were never going to part again.

"I think we just got Tennessee", Beary said with a smile.

Vivian nodded as she looked at the happy couple. The only one left to retrieve was Ted now. She only hoped their reunion would be as happy as Tennessee's and Trixie's.


	24. Ted

"So how have you been?" Trixie asked with a smile as everyone rode on the bus.

The band was on their way driving though the country to pick up their final member, Ted. Trixie has spent half of the night catching up with everyone. Most of her night was spent with Tennessee, rekindling their romance.

"Lately?" Vivian asked. "Things have been great."

"You sure are big though, Viv", Trixie said as she looked at her belly. "I don't know why, but there's something so wonderful about it. Out of everything happening, something good will be coming into this world soon. What's it like knowing you're about to start a family? Out of all of us, you and Ted will be the first."

Vivian smiled as the other bears watched her, waiting for her to answer. They all wanted to know what it was like to be a parent. Before she could say anything, the bus engine started sputtering. Smoke started coming out from the back of the bus.

"Oh, come on, not now!" Roadie sighed.

He pulled over to the side of the road. Henry looked out the window to see a payphone.

"Well, I guess this is as good a time as any to give Ted a call", he said.

"Don't...!" Vivian gasped worried about what he would say.

Everyone looked at her like she had grown two heads. Why would Vivian not want Ted to know they were coming? If they were going to have a successful show, they needed their lead bear. It wasn't like Ted had anything else going on in his life, was there? Vivian sighed and settled back down into her seat.

"Just... don't tell him... about the cub, alright?" she looked up at Henry. "He needs to be told in person."

"That's for you to tell him anyway", Henry shrugged. "It's not my place to tell Ted he's going to be a father soon."

She looked at him and nodded with a sigh as he stepped off the bus, going to the payphone. Just the thought of seeing Ted again kept her on edge. Other than the baby, just the thought of those arguments made her nervous. Those moments Ted would get violent. Vivian was pulled out of her thoughts when Trixie laid her paw on top of hers.

"You worry too much", Trixie said. "It's been a long time since the two of you had a bad argument. Maybe Ted's calmed down over the years. You never know."

"How can I not worry when there's a kid involved in this..." Vivian muttered. "I don't want the cub to get hurt either."

The two bears looked at her belly understandingly.

"So, have you thought of any names for the young 'un?" Zeb asked as he sat by the window.

"I have", she nodded. "It is Ted's cub, so I at least want to give it his last name. If it's a boy, I want to name him Andy. If it's a girl, I want to name her Bianca."

"Andy Bedderhead and Bianca Bedderhead?" Tennessee asked hearing how the names sounded out.

"I'll have to run them by Ted and see how he likes them."

Everyone turned back to the door when they saw Henry and Beary stepping back onto the bus. They waited to hear what Ted's answer was about rejoining the band. The older bear smiled and nodded.

"He's in!"

"He'll join?" Fred asked with wide eyes.

Everyone almost felt relieved. No one thought Ted would come back so easily, given his attitude. They thought he would have a catch or something to join the band. Vivian smiled and rubbed her belly and laid her head back.

"Daddy's coming home..." she muttered to the baby.


End file.
